


Starlight

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Roan Lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thedosian fairytale for Roan Lavellan. Based very loosely on a few of my favorite fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was once a small Dalish clan that roamed the northern wilds until a great storm forced them south past the waking seas, down into the cold south. At the base of the Frostback Mountains, Clan Lavellan found lush forests, heavy with pine, birch and aspen. Here the clan settled into their new life, the woods providing all they needed far from any human city.

Within a few years one young woman of the clan had grown into a fine hunter, providing the clan with protection, and above all, pride. In time the elders of the clan, as well as her own family, hoped to match the young huntress Roan with a warrior or hunter her equal, but every proposal and suitor was quickly turned away as she greatly preferred the forest and had no interest in hers clans matchmaking ideas. She knew her future lay elsewhere.

One day, Keeper Deshanna had announced a feast following the first signs of spring and their good fortune prompting the clan to gather extra provisions. Roan ventured deep into the forest in search of elk.

As the tree cover grew thicker, a flutter of wings through leaves caught her eye. Advancing, she released her breath slowly, her footsteps silent on the forest floor as the bird came further into view. 

The bird resembled the black ravens she often saw in the forest, except this bird was nearly double the size and shone gold in the afternoon sun. The bird was struggling, batting one of its wings frantically against the ground trying to remove what appeared to be some sort of netting. As it danced around, the netting seemed to catch in the bird’s feet causing it to fall heavily to the forest floor.

As she moved further into the small clearing, the bird turned its head toward her, freezing in place momentarily before renewing it efforts to escape. Roan paused, placing her bow on the ground, her hands turning upward in supplication as she spoke to the wounded creature.

“I will not hurt you, I can try to help if you like.” Roan laughed once the words left her mouth. She absently wondered when she had begun speaking to birds as she continued to approach it. Her clan had always remarked on her conversations with small rodents, or even Halla. Birds however, this was new.

She smiled as the great bird slowed in its movement, seeming to assent to her help. Moving next to him, she sat on the ground and removed her dagger from her pack. 

Working carefully, she cut away at the netting from the feet and then the wings. As she pulled the last of the netting free of the wing she noticed small, barbed metal anchors on the netting. It was nothing she had ever seen before. “How did you end up in this mess?”

Ripping some fabric from the hem of her tunic, she set to cleaning the wounds left behind before removing as much blood as she could. “You cannot tell me though, can you, for I am speaking to a bird in the forest? Have I lost all my senses? I would think myself too young. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy speaking to animals, I just should stop waiting for a response.”

The bird cocked its head at her words; the brilliant brown eyes flecked with gold and silver watched her for a time before nudging its head against her hand.

Roan felt a smile pull at her lips as she watched the golden bird begin to move and stretch its wings, “I am pleased to have helped you my friend. You must take great care in avoiding such nets again.” 

Continuing on her task Roan nodded as she inspected her work, “There. That looks to be all of it, see how they work.”

The bird stretched out its wings causing roans breathe to catch. Beneath the gold, lay a thick layer of black and red feathers, reminding her of the pelt of the red lions that roamed the mountains. 

The wings stretched far as the bird struggled to lift off, the motion causing the moss and dirt to stir on the forest floor. Roan reached out her hand, the back of her fingers caressing the side of the bird’s head. “Slowly now, you must not injure yourself more.”

The feathers on the bird’s chest puffed as he regarded her, its croak low. She swore she saw a sort of resolve set in the bird’s eyes as it stretched out its great wings once more, the wings working to lift it slowly off of the ground. 

Looking up she watched as the bird flew to the heights of the spruce and pine that surrounded their location. Its great wings gliding through the air, after a few moments the bird came to rest on a branch not far from Roan. 

Replacing her dagger in her pack, Roan retrieved her bow before setting off back into the forest. Pausing she looked back and saw the bird still watching her, and with words that felt necessary she spoke one last time. “My name is Roan, a hunter of Clan Lavellan. I am glad you found your wings again, lethallin.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the following days, Roan did not forget the strange bird she helped in the forest, there were even some mornings she swore she saw his golden wings soaring through the treetops. The clan had moved farther toward the base of the great mountains, as the weather grew warm, taking advantage of the rivers as they swelled with fish.

There came a day when she sat by the river, washing elfroot she had gathered early that afternoon, the brilliant green leaves shimmering as they dried in the sun when the bird returned. She looked up from her task as the beat of wings approached and wondered if he meant to announce his presence in such a way. Landing near her the bird croaked a single greeting to which she replied with an easy smile. “It is good to see you again, lethallin.”

The bird sat with Roan as the evening wore on, the skies above growing heavy with purple hues. Reaching into her pack, Roan retrieved a small loaf of bread wrapped in colorful fabric. Pulling off a piece, she reached her hand out, offering it to her new friend. The bird moved forward, pulling the morsel from her hand before returning to its perch.

As they each finished their portion, Roan stretched her arms above her head. Noting the time, she stared at her new friend. “I must return to camp. Will I see you again tomorrow?” The bird stood, his croak sounding in what the hunter believed to be agreement. 

With a nod and slight wave to the bird, Roan gathered her items and returned to camp.

The bird returned the following 4 days, their easy acquaintance becoming routine near the river. She would speak to the bird of her clan, of their trip across the waking sea and her hopes for the future. In return, he would sit beside her, his song growing in the easy silences that punctuated the conversation. Each day she would bring new food with her to share; various breads, fruits and nuts filling her pack.

The fourth day Roan noticed the bird came to her side later than usual, his curious countenance dimmed as he stared toward the river. 

As there was no need to return, Roan chose to stay at the river later than usual, enjoying the song that the cool evening breeze created as it flowed through the trees. Lying back on the cooling grass, she watched as the stars began to show themselves in the night sky, their spark burning bright as the sun made its final retreat. 

Her eyes were still on the skies as a bright light erupted near her, the static of magic rippling over her skin forcing a shiver from her, even in the warm air. Having grown up with magic, she never thought to fear it, but the unknown source had set her heart to hammering in her chest.

The voice that followed the static was what finally set her to action, in one swift movement she was on her feet, bow drawn. Staring at the human in front of her, she processed what she had heard. Had he said forgive me and asked her to not be afraid. But the armored human’s sudden appearance had done just that.

She looked over him, first noticing the plate armor framed by a red and black fur mantle coupled with golden hair and eyes set her mind to race at the familiarity. Looking around, she looked for her usual companion, her eyes growing wide as they settled back on the human. “Who…what are you?”

The man reached out tentatively, his eyes pleading with her as he spoke low. “I will not hurt you, you have my word.”

“You are a human… I think. And what have human’s words ever meant to the Dalish?” The harsh words caused a blush to crawl across her cheeks; she would never have been so rude in any other situation, not even to a human. “Just… what are you!” 

The human regarded Roan quietly for a moment before speaking, “My name is Commander Cullen Rutherford. I am… I was the commander of the Inquisition forces at Skyhold. Months ago, we fought against an evil Magister named Corypheus who cast a spell and expelled us out of Skyhold. All of us, everyone was turned as I am.” 

Roan loosened the pull on her bow, but kept it trained on the human. “I don’t understand. Why did you not show yourself before? Why now? How can I trust you?”

Cullen’s hand flew to the back of his neck, his eyes cast down in search of the correct words. “Until I met you in the forest, I could not do this. Under the stars that first night, I turned back into a man. It was because of you, I am certain. I knew I had to find you again.”

Roan shook her head, trying to parse what he was saying. “You have sat beside me for days, why now!”

“Because you always left before the stars rose at nightfall! Because I did not believe I could walk into your camp at night as I am!” Cullen’s eyes searched hers, his voice rising and cracking in mirrored frustration.

Roan sighed and lowered her bow, her understanding growing. “You only turn back to a man in starlight?”

“Yes! That’s it exactly. And I think it has to be because of you.” Relief washed over Cullen’s angular features, his breathe rushing in excitement at her understanding.

Roan sank to the ground, her mind racing over all of the new information. She had heard of many kinds of magic, some that even Keeper Deshanna said no longer existed. But this was new. 

Looking again to Cullen, to the presence that had been her constant companion these past days, she knew she could not walk away. “Tell me how this happened.”


End file.
